Angel's Haven
by Ashen Forest
Summary: Sakura has been having strange dreams ever since Sasuke knocked her out on that park bench almost three years ago... About an angel with red wings. What happens when that angel starts to show her how she's no third wheel by lending our flower her powers?
1. Chapter 1

**So the only real thing I want to make clear about this story is, and I'll only say it once, that it does not follow common beliefs. Demons and Angels can interact without trying to destroy each other; angels don't only have _white _wings and their not all what you hear about in church.**

*********You've been cautioned, so don't give me flame or poison for how they're portrayed. It's just a story and does not need to be taken so seriously.*****

_Now that that's out, please enjoy the story. :)_

* * *

Demon… Witch… Devil's advocate… A nonbeliever.

Those are what I've been accused of. And since the day of my birth I have been locked away, never to see another human being, never seeing the light of day. But that does not bother me, since I can see in the dark just fine. I have no reason to fear the people who hold me captive for I am almost strong enough to escape on my own… by taking my life.

For I am the product of experimentation, better known as the equation of angel and demon sealed into living flesh and not only the imagination. My name is Sakura.

The dim light from a candle started to light the stairs that led to my room, it was early morning, the time I usually get dressed at. With an exasperated sigh I moved to the center of the room, still pulling my corset over my head when the person opened the door. The folds of the skirt fell silently around and I looked over my shoulder at the bit of light that had been forced into my world. A man with black wings stood at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked softly, no angel of any kind have ever visited this place before.

He tilted his head to one side, "I believe that's _my _question." He said.

"You come into the most forbidden room and do not know what lies inside it?" I pressed, surprised at the carelessness of my keepers.

"I was told… that if I wanted to know I should go find out myself." He said. "I wasn't expecting a girl to be so dangerous."

"And I'd never thought I would see an angel since the day my mother was taken away from me, as punishment for her bringing me into this world." I said, turning to him completely. "Now why did you seek the truth?"

He smiled softly, _smiled._ As though I could do no harm to anything ,or _anyone_. "No one should be shunned from the light, no matter the reasons." He said. "I know all about the daughter of The Lioness of God, and that the other Archangel's fear and hate her so much that they would do all they can to keep Death from claiming her. What I came here for, was to see the color of your wings."

I smirked, "The color of my wings urges those who see them to kill me, Gabriel herself almost took my life just this past week when she came in at the wrong time. And I don't believe you would want me dead."

His soft smile widened, showing jagged teeth. "Oh, but I do. For you see," He stepped forward, coming to a stop a few feet from me in this giant room. "Your parents asked me to free you from this torment… by giving you death, and a new life where your past cannot follow you."

I could feel my eyes widening, I couldn't believe what he was saying, I_ wouldn't._ I took a step back, "How can my parents want anything to do with me, when my mother isn't so much as permitted to speak _about _me let alone have contact with me. And my father's too busy with his underworld duties to even try to gain divine custody over me, or at least tell Satan that he has a granddaughter!" I back pedaled till my back hit stone. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because they have already left to meet you there, to be a _family _with you." He said, staying in the center of the room.

We were both silent, listening a ruckus started far below us. I guessed that he wasn't supposed to be within half a world of me, I looked around the room. A family, being with my parents, never to see the Archangels again… It sounded too good to be true. "Show me." I said softly.

He pulled a crystal ball from his pocket, coming toward me and placing it in my hands. I looked into it, not knowing what to expect. I fell to the floor, my back still against the wall. An angel with white wings, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back like mine did. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkling as they found mine. She had her arm around the waist of a taller man, hair as red as a dying rose. His black eyes sparkling with the soul my mother had given him.

"Sakura, they really are waiting for you." The black winged angel said. The door to the tower burst open, flooding the stair case with harsh sunlight as the Archangels made their way up to us. "But this will be the only time I offer my services." He added softly.

Michael burst through the landing at the top of the stairs, his sword pointed at the black angel. "Step away from that _abomination _Azrael."

"Azrael?" I asked, "Death's herald?"

He winked to me before turning to his white counterpart, "All I see here Mikey, is a child. One that does not deserve this torment that you, not the Lord, puts her through. I have come to collect the dead as is my duty." He turned to me once more. "Please my dear, show me those beautiful wings of yours."

I looked into his eyes, the electric blue of them seemed to peak into my very heart. I smirked at Michael, standing up while still clutching the image of my parents, who were now glaring at the angel before them. "Please, Lord Azrael. Grant me and my parent's wish to be together in the next life." I said softly, peeling my wings from my back as though they had been glued there with some sort of slimy substance.

* * *

**I know, horrible place to leave off. ****Anything you'd like to say would be greatly appreciated.:)**

**Meaning: Go right ahead and tell me if this sucked so bad that I shouldn't even bother with the next chapter!!! XD**

Hope to hear from you!!!

_Yeah, can't wait!!_

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't notice it when Azrael ran me through with a black dagger, but I did feel my heart shudder as it stopped in my chest. I smiled, as my world dimmed I said. "Thank you… Azrael…"

"There she is!!!" A man cried from a ways off. It was cool, there was something prickly under me that was lightly covered with some sort of liquid. Something felt like I was getting blown on again and again, until finally I was assaulted by the familiar sounds and gusts of air sounds of wing beats. I cringed, thinking that it was Raziel with his whip. "Ariel, is she all right?" He said again, sounding like he was right next to me.

"Sakura, hunny, are you with us?" Said a sweet voice that I had only heard in despair.

I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself looking up into the warm brown eyes of my mother. I shot up and wrapped my arms around her neck, not even realizing it until I was crying into her soft hair. "Mom." I said lovingly.

"Oh Sakura, everything will be all right now. We'll never leave you again." My father said, wrapping the two of us up in his strong grip. "No one will keep us apart."

"I was all alone," I said, anger building. I shoved them away from me as the cool tears were replaced by hot red ones. "I was beaten black and blue, almost to the comfort of death but always brought back. Why didn't you try to tell Satan and Jesus, why did you leave me to that _torture?"_

My father's black eyes went soulless, as though he had never met my mother. "If I had told him, he would have used you to destroy everything. And your mother could not speak with The Lord without Gabriel and Michael butting in."

I could tell that my mother would have added, if she had not seen something behind me that had made her fall to her knees. I looked to my father to see that he was also looking back, but with fear in his eyes. "A demon that can address me without choking, interesting." Said a voice that reminded me of the relief I had felt when death had finally come for me. "Ariel, you frightened me when you asked Azrael to kill you. Even more astonished when I heard the same request given to your daughter."

I stiffened, slowly turning around to see _the angel_, the one that had created everything. "G-god." I stuttered, falling to my knees.

He laughed softly, "Rise my children. I have no reign over you here." We did as we were told, though I wouldn't look him in the face. I did not deserve the privilege of it. The light that radiated him lit the darkness of night around us as he came forward; raising my chin till my eyes met his. "You are equally so my child; and I am so sorry for not seeing what my angels were hiding from my sooner."

"How did you find us, Father?" My mother asked.

He smiled at her from over my shoulder, "I have always known you would meet a demon you could not dispose of, but I did not think you would create what I never thought of." He looked at me once more. "You are beautiful my dear; and I know that no amount of apologizing will get you to forgive your parents for not trying harder to contact me. But you need to know that the angels that held you had human souls and fears, frightened of changes. They would have unraveled your existence to change what you were."

He looked at my cheeks, wiping away the blood I had cried. "Is this a demonic power?" He asked my father.

"No, it is entirely her own. And only happens with deep emotions." He answered. The only other's I have seen shed blood this way is Satan and Lord Azrael."

God nodded slowly, then frowned, "You will reside here, being born again and again throughout this world with the knowledge you accumulate through every cycle of reincarnation. But I cannot promise your parents the same, for they were created with a different purpose; and will be missed from their duties if they do not return."

I could feel myself pail. I had just gotten them back, and he was putting a timer on how long I would have them. My father put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, we will be able to come see you every now and again." He promised.

I put my hand over his, they were empty words. As soon as they went back they would be ran so rugged that they would sooner fade out than be allowed the time to come visit me. I looked up into the Creator's eyes, and took a deep breath. His essence tasted like salt, like when the sweat from a beating fell to my lips. I thought of how much attention it would bring for a child like me to suddenly appear in a place, with no origin to speak of or a way of life to explain.

I turned to the people who had done all this for me, who helped me through to this new life folding out before me. How it would agonize them to only have one life span with their daughter, how it would torture them to have to watch me grow again and again from afar. I took a deep breath, and closing my eyes I whispered. "Mother, Father, please return with God."

I flinched at the sharp intake of breath that came from my mother, forcing myself not to open my eyes when my father had to hold her back. "Sakura… why?" She pleaded, I did not want the memory of her crying being my last one.

"The two of you belong there, I don't. Let me find my own way here, I want to spread my wings without worrying who it will effect." I slowly opened my eyes to smile at her, "I am the caretaker of this world now; the middle of the conflict. And I don't want the two of you to worry about that." I looked over my shoulder, "At least, that is what it seems like to me."

The angel grinned at me, "You are my Eden of this world. But you will have to find your people yourself. Is that your wish?" He asked.

"I would have it no other way." I said firmly.

He nodded, then spread his arms to his older daughter. "Come Ariel, let us make our leave."

She stood completely still before him, by my father was shaking violently. "You-" And my world was blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so we finally get Sakura into the picture. It gets a bit fast going through so buckle down and enjoy the ride.:)**

**And thank you Softball91, for being the ONLY one kind enough to review for me!!!**

**^Hint, hint.^**

* * *

Sakura woke with a start, "That same dream…" She groaned, throwing her pillow over her face. _The same dream, almost every night. Yet I still don't know what happened to her. _She thought, jumping at the sound of her alarm clock.

They had gotten back to town late last night; Naruto carrying her she was so tired. Once again Sasuke Uchiha slipped through their fingers, making sleeping all the more less comforting to think about how much danger he was putting himself in now. Sakura sighed, "Well sitting around here isn't going to help anything." She chastised herself before getting ready for the day.

"Wow, if Kakashi's here before Sakura then something not right." Naruto said as he and Sai saw the Copy Ninja make his way over with Captain Yamato in tow.

"Is that unusual?" He asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course it is. She always the _first _one here, never late for anything." As soon as the two men had caught up he said, "I'm gonna go see what's keeping Sakura."

Kakashi caught him by the wrist, "No, you're going to go train. _I _will go."

He gave his teacher a bewildered look, finally giving in he sighed. "Then tell her to hurry up, we're all waiting on her." He grinned.

Sakura had opened the front door to see Shizune looking at her solemnly, "What is it?"

Her said eyes seemed to distance themselves from her further, Sakura shook her shoulder lightly and she looked to the ground. "L-lady Hokage would like to speak with you." She stood there looking at her fellow student, the one that had helped her learn to be an excellent medical ninja. If this was how she was acting then it was very serious.

"I will go there now." She said hurriedly, zipping around her to get going.

_Tap, tap, tap. _"Come in." Tsunade said. _She sounds so tired._ Sakura thought as she slipped through the door to stand respectfully in front of the Hokage's desk.

"You called?" She asked.

Lady Tsunade was leaning against the window, looking out at the still sleeping town. She turned to her and Sakura stiffened, those were not the Hokage's eyes. "I'm glad you could make it." A man's voice said with her mentor's lips moved.

Sakura couldn't move. Those _eyes!_ "I-Itatchi." She stuttered.

"Very good Sakura, no fooling you." He said, dropping his disguise.

She pulled a kunai from her pouch and readied herself, "Where's Lady Tsunade?" She demanded as he slowly stepped closer.

"She's visiting the spa this morning. I just took the opportunity to get close to you while she was away." He said, stopping only feet from her.

_He reminds me of Azrael. _She thought suddenly, _I don't want to kill my savior._ Her hands started shaking and she had to shake herself of the thought. "But aren't you after Naruto?" She hissed.

His Sharingan pierced her to the bone; any little move she made would be counterattacked easily. "No, I'm after my brother's safety." With that he struck out like a snake and hit her at the base of the neck. And everything went black.

Shizune ran, trying to find Lady Tsunade while she still mourned the Toad Sage's disappearance. Something didn't feel right, as though the one that had told her to fetch Sakura wasn't really her. She burst into the Spa House to find her relaxing in the water, actually looking serene for a moment. "Lady Tsunade!" She screamed, making her jump out of the water.

"Damn-it Shizune, what is it?" She cursed.

"I-" She fell to her knees, "Sakura's been kidnapped."

_"What?"_

_What is Father doing?! _My head pounded as I ran from the demon.

"I'll kill you for this Sakura, I'll _kill _you!!" He screamed.

With a giant leap I kicked off the ground, trying my best not to fall on my inexperienced wings. I looked down to see that he was still chasing me, my mother and God still standing where we had left them. "Stop it Father!" I screamed.

He laughed, jumping up to almost grab my ankle. I shrieked and took another wing beat to gain altitude, only to look up and see a giant, red fox with nine tails. The animal turned to me just as I was about to ram into it, leaving me to smack into his snout. _…Pretty… __**demon!**_It said, wrapping me up in one of his tails, keeping me out of my father's reach.

I was stunned; I didn't know what to do. Finally I started to struggle, frantic to get away from the destructive aura the beast gave off. "L-let go!" I screamed.

_What a racket._ It said, swinging me around to face it once more. I looked into his scarlet eyes not knowing what else to do. _Sleep now… creature of twilight. _He said, his eyes seeming to dance hypnotically.

My head started to loll forward dangerously, and with a last effort to free myself I unfurled my wings. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the maniacal grin my father gave me as I fell towards him.

* * *

**Thanks again for reviewing, I mean reading!!! Hahaha:)**

**But seriously, be the good FanFiction Samaritan and extend your thoughts passed the confines of your skulls, if you know what I'm saying.;)**

**Next chapter will be up soon, prabaly next week or so, I don't know.**


	4. Teaser! And important note

His emotionless face pulled into a smirk, that breath-taking smirk that his brother also shot around. "Yes you are, you just need help finding it." He said lightly.

* * *

**Now I know this is a cruel thing to do but I wasn't just going to give some of you pointless alerts without any kind of teaser in them.:)**

**I know I haven't uploaded again yet but I have a valuable alibi I promise!! Lately I have been writing a book of my own and the voice for this book just faded out for a while, I promise that I will get the real chapter up soon so just bear with me for a little longer okay? ;)**

**And if you're interested in an Eragon(ish) story check the link out that's on my profile, it leads to the book that's been needing my undivided attention. :D**

**Till next time!!**

**A.S.**


End file.
